


A Monster's Perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Fear, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are famous hunters. Most speak their name with respect, except for her kind.  For people like her, monsters, they speak it with fear.





	A Monster's Perspective

That one sentence sent shivers down her spine, brought tears to her eyes.  It made her want to run and hide and beg for mercy. 

 

“The Winchesters are in town.” 

 

She understood.  She understood why they were here.  She was a vampire, even if she hadn’t taken a life in so long.  After a close call with a hunter fifty years ago, she made a switch.  She got her blood from donor banks or animals now, not wanting to be more of the monster she was.  But the same couldn’t be said for her nest mates. 

 

“We will take them out, before they have a chance to kill us.”  Said one of the newer members of the nest. 

 

“And how do you suppose we do that?” 

 

“They have to sleep sooner or later.”

 

“They are hunters, they will chop off our heads as soon as look at us.”

 

She glanced around her new nest.  These vampires were different from her.  They had taken a person or two from this town.  She didn’t like it, but she had nowhere else to go.  A vampire on their own was suicide.  There was an increase of hunters lately, and now…the best of them were here, to hunt down their nest. 

 

Perhaps she could run?  She didn’t hurt anyone here, maybe she could just leave?  She could just slip out the back, couldn’t she?

 

Those questions didn’t matter anymore as she heard a blood curdling scream, followed by a thump.  She looked down as she felt something roll across her feet.  She let out a scream and backed away, tears quickly falling down her face as she saw the head of one of her nest-mates.  His body was discarded as the tall hunter flashed his eyes towards her, the machete in his hand.

 

“Please…please, no. I didn’t…I didn’t hurt anyone!”  She cried out.  The tall man stalked towards her, his green eyes meeting hers as he grimaced.  She saw how his knuckles tightened on the weapon, right before he swung at her.  But she was quick to duck out of the way and start running. 

 

She didn’t make it far before a gun went off.  Something pierced her right leg and she crumbled.  A weakness filled her, a sickness that made her almost pray for death.  She looked down and saw the veins in her leg run black.  There was only one thing that would do that, dead man’s blood. 

 

She was powerless.  She was powerless to stop the death and massacre around her.  She was powerless to try to escape.  She sobbed as she heard the sounds of the fighting, the cursing, the cries of pain.  She sobbed as it all went silent…knowing what it meant.  It was her turn now.

 

She curled into a ball on the floor as she sobbed.  She didn’t want to die.  She had worked so hard to make sure she never hurt anyone after that day, that she never tasted human blood again, but that didn’t matter.  She was still a monster…and that’s what hunters do, they kill monsters. 

 

“Dean!  There is one more!”  She heard one of them shout.  One more…her. 

 

She turned her head and she saw the two hunters move towards her.  For one moment, her morbid curiosity wondered…which one was Sam, which was Dean?  What made these two such great hunters?  What made them pick her nest over all the others?  The green eyed one looked at her with a glare before he turned and muttered something to his brother, who was even taller than he. 

 

“Please…”  She begged, catching both of their attention.  The tears fell down her face as she pleaded, the only thing she could.  She knew they wouldn’t spare her, so there was only one other thing to ask for.  “Please…make it quick…make it painless.” 

 

That seemed to strike a chord with them.  The taller one looked away from her and down to the floor, but the green eyed one, he held her gaze.  But the gaze wasn’t hate anymore, it was of pity.  It was as if they could see each other clearly.  The tired hunter, and the lost monster. 

 

“You are g-going to kill me.”  She stated as she pushed herself up to her knees, letting her hands lay in her lap, pushing her shoulders down.  It extended her neck as she closed her eyes.  “Just m-make it…m-make it quick…please.” 

 

She felt nothing.  She felt no pain.  She felt no searing heat or cut.  Instead, she just opened her eyes, finding herself in a new world. 


End file.
